Adoração
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: continuação da série "Detenção" - posterior a Compreensão. Draco, Snape, romance... só pra variar!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling. Não quero dinheiro ou fama com as ficções que crio (ahãm, Warner Brothers) Nota: continuação da série "Detenção", de Snape/Draco. Sei que sou chata, minha história não acaba nunca...mas não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo é o último. Este é posterior a "Compreensão".  
  
"Adoração"  
  
Uma semana já havia se passado, mas o tempo não mudou nada. O frio não ia embora nunca e até o Sol os havia deixado, meio encoberto pelas nuvens cinzentas.  
  
Os alunos da quinta série deixavam agora a aula de poções, a Grifinória pulando de alegria e espanto: fora a primeira aula de Snape em que não haviam perdido um único ponto. Isto certamente merecia comemorações!  
  
O motivo pelo qual Snape não se preocupou em implicar com a Grifinória era ignorado por todos. Mas se alguém tivesse se preocupado em observar o professor, teria percebido que ele não tirara os olhos de Draco Malfoy durante a aula. O jovem havia ficado um tempo no hospital e acabara de voltar às aulas. Parecia, porém, meio abatido, e foi isso que chamou a atenção de Snape. De modo que, ao final da aula, pediu para Draco ficar na sala.  
  
"Sente-se, sr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco assim fez. Viu que Snape o observava de cima a baixo com evidente preocupação.  
  
"Quando saiu do hospital?"  
  
"Foi ontem pela manhã."  
  
Snape pensou por um momento e depois falou  
  
"No entanto, você me parece um pouco cansado. Algo o incomoda?" a pergunta era sincera  
  
Draco continuou encarando Snape, os olhos negros do professor mantinham os seus presos, de modo que o jovem era quase forçado a olhar naqueles olhos.  
  
"É claro que nada me incomoda. Só que esta é a última aula do dia, e já estou cansado. Apenas isso." Foi a resposta direta de Draco  
  
Severus olhou pela janela. Já passava das 18:00 hs, o Sol se punha e o céu era um misto de várias cores que dançavam em torno das nuvens cinzentas.O pôr do Sol já estava no final. Severus sorriu e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Caminhou até Draco que ainda estava sentado e acariciou seus cabelos tão serenamente que o jovem quase não sentiu. Mas a sensação foi tão boa que ele simplesmente fechou os olhos enquanto as mãos de Snape afagavam seu rosto, sua nuca, seus ombros... parecia que, para não machucar Draco, Snape o tocava mais de leve que o próprio vento.  
  
O jovem se levantou e deixou que os braços confortantes de Severus o envolvessem com ternura, afundando a cabeça no peito de Snape. Ficaram assim por um tempo, um sentindo a respiração do outro.'Sei o que os alunos e professores dizem e pensam sobre Severus', pensou Draco. 'Bem, gostaria que o vissem agora. Certamente não ousariam afirmar que ele é frígido como o gelo.'  
  
Sentiu os lábios do professor em sua cabeça, de um modo protetor, e levantou o rosto para vê-lo. Severus o observava com a expressão mais serena que Draco já vira.  
  
Severus inclinou-se para beija-lo nos lábios novamente, num beijo calmo e cheio de sinceridade intensa. Quando partiram, Draco, ofegante, levantou o pescoço pálido, deixando-o exposto para Severus fazer o que quisesse.  
  
Snape o puxou pela cintura, afundando a cabeça naquele pescoço e o mordendo, para depois passar a língua por cima da marca que ficou, aliviando a dor do jovem.  
  
Mas Draco parecia gostar e gemia cada vez mais alto quando a boca de Severus o tocava nas áreas sensíveis... seu corpo tremia com antecipação e seus joelhos estavam prestes a ceder... era Severus que o mantinha em pé, apoiando-o com os braços em volta de sua cintura.  
  
Severus beijou-lhe o rosto e passou a língua suavemente pelas orelhas do jovem. Finalmente, seus joelhos cederam e Draco foi pego por Severus antes que caísse no chão.  
  
Constrangido, o jovem corou furiosamente.  
  
"Sei me apoiar sozinho!", reclamou, e Snape apenas sorriu com sarcasmo, abraçando Draco com força. Deu-lhe em seguida um beijo tão agressivo que o garoto quase sufocou em seu delírio particular...  
  
...Snape lhe tirou a capa com calma e depois a blusa. Depois voltou a enche- lo de carícias pelo corpo todo. Lambeu-lhe os mamilos um por um, depois apertando-os entre os dentes e fazendo Draco tremer mais violentamente com desejo.  
  
Severus levantou o queixo do jovem, fazendo-o olhar para cima. Beijou-lhe a testa com amor. Esta, aliás, era a diferença entre ser tocado por Flint e por Snape. Amor. Flint parecia querer apenas atingir mil orgasmos numa só noite. Apenas isso. Que procurasse outros, então.  
  
"Posso lhe mostrar algo que lhe trará prazer." Sussurrou Snape em seu ouvido  
  
Draco engoliu em seco. Porque de repente parecia tão inseguro? Porque?!  
  
"Sim, mas é claro.", disse, tentando fazer a voz não tremer.  
  
Foi então que Snape o virou de costas e posicionou-se por trás dele, ambos ainda de pé. Abaixou as calças largas de Draco e acariciou-lhe as nádegas por uns momentos. Draco sentiu o desejo aumentar. Depois, Snape passou os braços em volta da cintura do garoto e o apertou forte, como que dizendo que não iria machuca-lo. Pelo contrário, queria protegê-lo.  
  
Neste momento, Draco sentiu lágrimas em seu rosto jovem, ao lembrar-se de que traíra o professor de poções, a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ele. Será que Snape o amava?  
  
Mais lágrimas escorreram enquanto o jovem sentia as mãos de Snape subirem de sua cintura para o estômago, para seu peito, apertando seus mamilos, acariciando o pescoço... um afago firme e sincero, que tinha o poder de fazer Draco Malfoy sentir-se seguro.  
  
Draco agradecia por Snape estar atrás dele e não poder ver que chorava, mas tão logo as mãos do professor tocaram seu rosto, sentiram as pequenas gotas...  
  
"Draco! Porque estas lágrimas?" a voz de Snape era suave mas autoritária  
  
Draco desabou. Chorou e soluçou incontrolavelmente, pensando que não merecia este afeto honesto de Severus. Apesar de pensar assim, sentiu os braços que tanto o confortavam novamente em torno de si, segurando-o neste momento de vulnerabilidade.  
  
Aos poucos foi relaxando, ao mesmo tempo em que prometia a si mesmo que honraria sua relação com Snape.  
  
Não precisava do sexo vulgar dos outros rapazes.  
  
Será que Snape o amava?  
  
Fechou os olhos com o carinho que o envolvia como um manto sagrado, e parou de chorar. Sobraram apenas fracos soluços e Snape apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça, aspirando profundamente o perfume floral de seus cabelos.  
  
"Draco... eu amo sentir o aroma que te envolve... parece que você toma banho com pétalas de flores..."  
  
Draco corou.  
  
"Bom... meu sabonete é feito com flores dos campos que são colhidas a cada dia..."  
  
"Sim, é por isso então..." e Snape o aspirou, cheirando sua nuca, suas costas... levou as mãos novamente às nádegas do jovem e as acariciou de leve, para depois aperta-las. Foi então que levou os dedos à ereção evidente de Draco, segurando-a com força e arrancando gemidos violentos de Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, Severus... não brinque..."  
  
"Mas não estou brincando.", sorriu Snape com sarcasmo, antes de levar as mãos até seu próprio membro, libertando-o das calças.  
  
Draco sentiu o prazer domina-lo quando a ereção de Snape deslizou entre suas pernas, passando perto de suas nádegas que já latejavam.  
  
Snape se movimentou com menos controle, seu membro afagando as nádegas de Draco, enquanto o garoto abria inconscientemente as pernas para Severus. Cada vez que o membro de Snape se aproximava de sua entrada, Draco sentia mais prazer, um prazer que não se completava pois Snape se recusava a penetra-lo de uma vez...  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que afagava as nádegas do jovem, Snape levou as mãos ao pequeno membro de Malfoy, que exigia atenção. Masturbou o garoto, cujos olhos estavam firmemente fechados. Malfoy jogou a cabeça para o lado, seu corpo enfraquecido pelo desejo que a ereção de Severus criava entre suas pernas.  
  
Snape lambeu sua nuca e Draco pôs-se a murmurar coisas sem sentido e inaudíveis. Entre elas, ouvia-se 'não brinque', 'vá logo' e 'vou enlouquecer'.  
  
Snape sorriu  
  
"Tenha paciência, sr. Malfoy"  
  
"Professor! Acho que vou...  
  
Severus sentiu as mãos do jovem apertarem a sua e Draco jogou violentamente a cabeça para trás, num grito puro de êxtase. Snape chegou poucos segundos depois, apertando os olhos e puxando com força Draco para si.  
  
Ambos caíram sentados numa cadeira, Draco no colo de Snape. Os dois suavam e ofegavam. O jovem, porém, parecia mais exausto que nunca. Era como se nunca tivesse tido um orgasmo antes.  
  
Snape o observava com carinho, e Draco o beijou na bochecha.  
  
"Sinto que você já está começando a entender as coisas, sr. Malfoy. Isto me deixa satisfeito."  
  
Draco foi pego de surpresa.  
  
"Não sei do que o senhor está falando.", disse o jovem, o orgulho tomando conta dele novamente.  
  
"Claro, claro", ironizou Snape. "Eu apenas quis enfatizar que você está crescendo, Draco."  
  
Draco franziu a testa. Detestava que se referissem a ele como criança. Procurou sair do colo de Snape, mas este o reteve.  
  
"Fique, garoto. Pare de ser tão teimoso."  
  
"Ora, deixe-me! Preciso ir, está quase na hora do jantar!" gritou o jovem, procurando inutilmente se livrar dos braços de Severus.  
  
"Mas você tem que se limpar. Deixe que eu faça isso.", e Snape começou a limpar o corpo de Draco com um lenço que tirou do bolso. O jovem deixou, gostando de ser mimado.  
  
Ao terminar, Severus o beijou na bochecha.  
  
"Deve aprender a ter paciência e respeito, sr. Malfoy."  
  
"E você deve aprender a não me provocar.", avisou Draco com raiva  
  
Snape pegou o rosto do garoto entre as mãos e o virou para cima.  
  
"Você, sr. Malfoy, não tem jeito. Acho que me enganei. Continua uma criança." 


End file.
